Dark Passion
by Ictuarium
Summary: Passion Flares between a reclusive genius and a model-like Carpathian. Can the reclusive genius open her heart and her life to a creature of the night?


**Dark Passion  
**

**A Carpathian Fan Art**

Alain Martin exited the water. The brine fell cascading from his muscled body. He was at the height of perfection. Not a scar or malformation of his evenly tanned skin. The sun has just set.

Time to work, he told himself. Alain was a night shift life guard. Some people were foolish enough to swim in the late night so the town of _Afritada_, a small barrio-like place in Mexico. So, the coast guard hired life guards for the evening. It was a perfect job for Alain. He was awake at night, asleep at day. The harmful rays of the sun would not be able to reach him.

Humans, he mused. They were such fascinating creatures. They loved to do the things that were forbidden. As for Alain, he was what the twenty-first century would call a good-boy. If not for his occasional blood-sucking, he would be perfect.

Yes, life for a Carpathian was no longer easy. There were getting lesser and lesser births and they had no idea where to get lifemates.

Alain didn't have to work. He was well-off and would continue to be so for the next century. If only he could find his lifemate. He could share all he has.

His four-hour shift came and went. It was time to go to his next job. It was merely a sideline to interact with humans. He needed to blend in. Alain was a "manny." Manny or Male nannies were an acceptable job in today's modern world. He remembered they was a time when only females could be nannies and governesses. His job was a bit of an all-around guy. He had to baby-sit, watch and protect two young boys for a multi-millionaire.

Carlos, the butler, let him in through the side door. "The monsters are in a mood. Apparently, their mami had not given them the ice cream they were promised."

Alain went to the south wing of the palatial home. This wing was dedicated to everything for the children. They were home-schooled in this wing and they did their recreation here as well. He was greeted by ruckus and toys smashing.

"Are you done?" He asked calmly.

Rodolfo had marking pen drawings on his face. The bed sheet tied around his neck had similar patterns drawn on them. Joaquin had the marking pen on his hand and his dinner on the floor.

"Alym! Alym!" Rodolfo jumped up and down excited his favorite person had arrived. He had a hard time pronouncing Alain's name, which was French.

"Joaquin, is that your mother's sheets on your brother? Rodolfo, did you not eat your dinner?" He pointed other things they have done.

Shamed at what they had done, the boys settled down but started to cry. "I--I'm sorry, Alain. We were angry Mami forgot about our ice cream date! Now she'll never get us ice cream." Joaquin, the elder cried. He was six but smart and very mischievous.

"If you wanted to hurt Mami's feelings, why do you also hurt Rosita's feelings by throwing her cooking on the floor and Tessing by making her clean this mess?" Alain knew precisely what to say to the boys.

"Please, Alym. We're hungry. Promise—sob, sob—We won't do it again. We'll clean it up." Rodolfo said.

"I will see to cleaning your mother's sheets and I want this room spick and span. We will then go down stairs and say sorry to Rosita and Tessing." The boys agreed and started to pick up their toys.

Alain got the sheets and went to the bathroom to wash the sheets. Marking pens were permanent but his Carpathian talent only required him to wave his hands. He waited a while pretending to wash to sheets while the boys were busy cleaning up. The sheets had a beautiful smell. It was warm and feminine. It was definitely a woman's scent. Alain was startle to feel pleased. He lost his emotions years ago but the scent gave him a bit. He really should get to know his employer.

After the boys cleaned up, they went to the kitchen to apologize to the cook and maid. Rosita and Tessing were so pleased they made the boys some sandwhiches.

"Now, have you finished your homework?" Alain asked them.

Rodolfo groaned. "But it's a Friday. Professor Sina won't come back until Monday."

"Yes, but that means there will be something you must do before Sunday. Why not finish it now? I'll help the two of you."

And so Alain did. Nobody would believe six year old and five year old boys doing Algebra. The family lived in the mansion and they never went out. The eccentric millionaire Alexis Salvador was so recluse not even Alain has seen her. Only Carlos the butler and the two boys saw her.

"Good work." Alain said. He looked at his watch. It was a little after eleven. The children wanted to stay up late because it was a weekend the next day. "Let's have some ice cream, them."

For purposes of looking human, he had a bike. Silently, he spirited the boys the back way and led them to his bike. A little time out is what they need.

The ice cream parlor was well-lit. It was open 'til late so Alain thought to bring the boys here. Rodolfo and Joaquin ordered a chocolate and strawberry Sunday each. They were more enamored on the Sundays than being outside. It was their first time out of the mansion. Alain thought it would be good to expose them little by little.

His cellphone beeped. The screen registered Carlos.

"Hello?"

"Sir Martin, Miss Salvador would like the boys back please and request that you meet her in her private study." Carlos said cheerfully. Alain never knew what made Carlos always cheerful. He was always tired and at the family's beck and call for twenty four hours. It must be the fat paycheck.

"Finish your ice cream, boys. Your mother wants you in bed already." Alain told the boys.

They protested but finished their ice cream. There was no arguing Alain. It had been fun. They were hopeful this would not be the last time.

* * *

The boys were tucked in bed in a room they both shared. Alain turned on the night lamp and left the door a crack open. He always did this of he was not inside while the boys slept. That was mostly what he did, made sure they went to bed and nothing disturbs their night sleep.

Carlos led him to a hand carved oak door. The brass knobs alone must have cost a fortune. But he was not there to look at the door. He was to finally see the woman who employed him.

"Come in." Definitely feminine.

Alain Martin entered in his graceful elegance. He was there to show her he was no ordinary man. This woman who hides in her fortress, she was also hiding from her sons.

"Mr. Martin, glad to have met you and I hope this will be the last time we meet like this." She was a woman who went straight to the point.

The Carpathian in his saw through the dark lit room. She was standing beside the curtain, her back to him. She was imperious but anti-social. Her hair was deep gold.

Gold! He could see colors. This woman! He had to have this woman! He was her lifemate!

"Why do you hide even from your sons?" He blurted out.

"Excuse me!" She was outraged. Everyone cowered before her.

"You hide your pretty face from the world and even your sons. They feel very neglected. Why can such a woman like you hide and you hide them as well?"

"How dare you!" She turned to him and glared. Alexis Salvador was truly a beauty.

"Ah, that's better. See? You should never hide from the world. Such beauty must be shared." He could see her face reddened.

Alain could feel a probe in his mind but he wouldn't let her enter. It was not yet time. So, it was true. The prince had sent messages that human psychic women can be converted to Carpathians. He was going to make this woman his. But first, he would make her realize it.

"Do you think you should continue working here, Mr. Martin?" She dared him.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, you need me."

"Why do I need you?"

"Because the boys are attached to me and I need to show you how to come out of your shell and live a little." He smiled, something he was not able to do in a while.

"Why do I need to come out of my shell? I like it here just fine." She said coldly. She too had a block in her mind. Alain knew she had been practicing. What else could dear Miss Salvador do?

"You need to come out some time for I am at the other side of your walls." He sang. "Good bye, Miss Salvador."

Alexis Salvador didn't know if she should scream in anger or jump for joy. This man who had been working under her for a year was a Greek model come to life. He was bold and strong.

Strangely, she could not hear his thoughts. She could always hear everyone's thoughts. She had been pushing the boys away because even their thoughts were noisy and it gave her migraines. How can she not hear this Alain Martin's thoughts? She had to find out. Alexis never felt like this before. She never showed anything to anyone. She never even turned red for anyone.

Alain's shift ended but they was plenty of time before dawn. He went to a small night club called Snap. Snap was owned by his friend Diego, a fellow Carpathian. Diego had found his lifemate years ago. She was dancing with him this very moment.

Diego waved at Alain with his free hand. His other hand was on Leona's body. A lot of Carpathians from the area hang out in Snap. It closed at dawn.

"_Dios Mio!_ Diego is smiling! Bar tender! Get _mi Amigo_ a drink!" Diego called. But Alain did not drink. No Carpathian drank alcohol. He just wanted to show off.

"This is no fake smile. Alain! Tell us what happened to you? Did you claim her?" Diego slapped him at the back.

"Not yet, _Amigo_. She needed more time." Alain said.

Diego raised an eyebrow. "You mean, she doesn't know yet and you haven't told her yet."

"Something like that."

"Diego _Amor_, let Alain be. I believe him when he said he need time. Remember, I needed time too." Leona scolded him. Her hands on her hips giving her a lioness look, ready to pounce. "Alain, you can come to me for advice."

Her lifemate put a protective arm around her. "The only one coming to you, my dear, is me. Let's get that straight."

"Don't listen to this big baby, Alain. He'll only give you the wrong advise. Give her time and woe her with sincere words and of course, we girls love gifts of any kind. Chocolate, trinkets, kisses."

While Diego and Leona argued. Alain smiled to himself. He was going to woe the reclusive Alexis. She was going to be his life mate very, very soon.

* * *

Monday night, just before Alain's shift being a Manny ended, he slipped into Alexis' private shop. She was an inventor. Alexis invented, worked and lived inside her wing of the mansion. She never went out. People rarely sees her.

Her unbreakable safes were sought after. AJS safes had to be ordered at least three years in advance because she could not cope with the demand. Rich millionaires didn't want digital safe which could be hacked into. Ordinary safes were not full proof either because you can break it with a stethoscope. AJS safes were mechanical but you cannot hear anything when you want to crack it. She used a mixture of metals making the case impenetrable and the mechanism that locked it could survive hundreds of years. It was practically an heirloom.

"Good evening, Miss Salvador." He greeted.

Alexis was so startled that she dropped what she was doing at turned around. Her heart was pounding so hard. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

He liked that. He liked how she would demand things. "We need to talk."

"How did you get here? Nobody could enter my private shop!" Her anger changed into fear. "Are you a spy? Are you here to get my secret?"

Alain shook his head. "No. Tempting to get the secret of the universe, but no." She did not get his humor. "As I have stated earlier, we need to talk."

"What?"

"The boys, Miss Salvador. They need to get out some time. This is not healthy for them and it is not healthy for you. They need some time to interact with the real world."

Alexis put away her tools. She was a very orderly person. The shop was so clean and her tools were properly labeled. "I survive fine inside my fortress."

"You survive but you don't live."

When Alexis whirled around to face him, Alain was right in front of her almost crowding her. "I live just fine! Why do you care?"

"I care because I cannot bare a beautiful woman whither inside her house. What are you afraid of? What is in the outside world that scares you?"

Alexis shoved at his chest but he wouldn't budge. She pushed some more but still he wouldn't give in. It looked like she was feeling his chest. When she realized this, she gasped and put her hands down.

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Really?" He dared.

"Really!"

Alain smiled. Without warning, he scooped her up and carried her caveman style through her corridors and into the back entrance where he keeps his bike. Using his Carpathian abilities, he blurred the two of them and sped to his bike.

Alexis didn't know what had happened. She was suddenly lifted off the ground and carried somewhere else. She was finally able to come out of her shock when Alain was parking his bike.

"This is kidnapping! Take me back!" She screeched.

"Kidnapping it is. Charge me later." He grinned and carried her to the beach.

Alexis tried to struggle but it was futile. Alain was so strong. He carried her like a fragile doll this time and deposited her on a blanket overlooking the ocean. There were candles and torches lit around.

"Did you know it was your birthday yesterday?" Alain asked.

"I didn't notice."

He bent closer and whispered to her ear. "Make a wish." It felt so intimate. He could feel her barrier waver.

"There's no cake." She tried to sound cold.

"Yes, there is." He said. His eyes were blatant seduction. "Look behind you."

Alexis looked. Standing behind them were Carlos, Tessing, Rosita and the boys. Joaquin was carefully bringing a small two layer cake with a lone candle on the top.

"I picked the flavor!" He announced with pride.

"I put the candle." Rodolfo said with equal pride.

Tears flooded her eyes. The staff were in on it too? She tried to distance herself from them and they were still nice to her. "Oh! I… thank you." She was speechless.

"Make a wish, Mami." Rodolfo said.

Alexis closed her eyes and blew. "Thank you, my darlings!" She hugged them both.

They all shared champagne while the boys played on the sands. Alain was keeping an eye on them. He was on top of his life guard tower.

"Don't you ever take a break?" Alexis asked inching her way towards him.

"I take my job seriously."

"They are so happy. Thank you. What can I do to repay you?"

Alain smiled. "First, you can drop the kidnapping charges that you really don't intend to file." He joked. "Then, you can repay me with a kiss."

"A kiss?" She asked.

"Yes, a kiss. Heard of it? Two people putting their lips together as a sign of affection. Sometimes there's tongue involved."

She turned away, obviously blushing. "Why do you want to kiss me?"

"Because you are beautiful and I really would like a kiss."

Alexis turned to him and closed her eyes. Alain smiled and slowly kissed her. He took her time, giving her passion. The ice princess was going to melt and he was going to take her out of her fortress forever. Slowly, he fed her feelings of passion and thought of erotic promises as he fed her his tongue.

Shuddering and not quite understanding, Alexis broke away. "I think I want to go home now." She said in a shaky voice.

Alain took the boys in his bike while Alexis rode with the staff home. She didn't bother talking to Alain. She was too shaken.

* * *

Dreams of the kiss continued for the next two days. How can such a man do that too her? How could it affect her that much?

_Let me in…_ A voice said. _Let me into your heart…_ It was so distant, so lonely. All it wanted was to be with her. _Let me in…_

But she couldn't. She was safe this way. Years ago, she heard the most awful thing in the world. It was a creature so dark, it wanted her body and soul. The voice haunted her nights. She knew it was out there lurking. Waiting for an opportunity to take her or her children. They were not actually her children. They were orphans who too can sense what only she can. They needed her protection too.

"Are you not even going to face me?" Alain asked.

Alexis nearly jumped out of her skin. "There's nothing to talk about. I gave you a kiss, that's that. Want a big fat bonus?"

"No, I don't need your money. What I want is you. I want to awaken the passion, the life in you."

"Quit with the life and passion thing. I'm earning for a future life. Go away and let me be."

"Never." He whispered to her ears. "Life should be lived to the fullest."

"_Carpe diem!_ Go away!"

She was busy again. He needed to be more aggressive. Was he not a Carpathian after all?

Alain trailed his hands on her shoulders, her back then lower. She yelped and slapped her hand away. "Please stay over there and keep you hands to yourself? The man who commissioned this safe is pestering me to get it over with."

"I could arranged it for him to wait a bit more." Alain offered.

"Thanks but no. I want to finish this and get it over with. Go somewhere and stay there!"

Alain moved to the far corner and sat on a stool. He was still watching her.

Suddenly Alexis felt hands on her sides caressing lovingly. "I said keep your hands—!" But he wasn't there. He was still sitting on the stool at the far corner of the room. Alain raised his hands. "How?"

"Like you, a hidden talent."

Alexis didn't know how to react. She knew she couldn't be the only one. Her father could predict things bits by bits. It was how he earned a fortune. She could hear the slightest sounds and even hear people's thoughts. Joaquin was a human calculator while Rodolfo could run electricity through his body.

"How did you know I have a talent?" She half whispered.

Alain smiled. "I just do. Will you continue to let me caress you?"

"I think you need to go." She said and ran from him.

* * *

Alexis shuddered as she lay in bed. His hands were on her. Then they were still on her but he was miles away.

_Let me in…_ The voice persisted. _Let me in…_

His hands, it was still on her. Eyes. Now his eyes were on her too. How could he do that? His hands and now his eyes.

_I can use my tongue too, Querida. _

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his tongue graze her thighs.

_Higher?_

How could he do this?

_Because I can._ Masculine, smug, arrogant.

"Bastard! How can you do this?" She yelled into the darkness of the room.

_I'll show you how if you open your windows. _Alain continued to torment her. He teased, nipped and kissed.

No longer able to think straight, no longer able to bear it, Alexis ran to the windows and opened it. There he was, her dark lover. He was standing on the sill awaiting her.

"How were you able to do that? And how come the alarms were not set?"

Alain grinned. "They do not alarm because it is how I wish. Now, Querida, where were we?" He leaped into the room facing her.

"Are you not going to show me life and passion? It is what you kept telling me to do." She said impatiently.

Alain lifted her top the bed. She was certainly demanding. Even as she lay helpless, she still carried a determined look.

"What is this you wear?" He asked looking at the boy shorts she wore to bed and nothing else. "You must never wear it again!"

"What do I wear then?"

_Nothing._

Her breath hitched and she turned rosy all over. "I have perfect vision in the dark and I see a bright color creeping from your cheeks to the rest of your body."

"Wh—what else talent do you have? Laser vision? Super strength?"

Alain took him time to caress and tease. "I have better strength than most humans but no laser vision. I do have an incredible sense of smell and right now, I smell your arousal." With that, he tore her shorts and revealed his prize.

Alexis gasped and shuddered. Thoughts of passion assaulted her. He wanted to do things to her and wanted them too.

"Don't come with out me, Querida." He warned but it did not register. She was drowning in lust.

Carefully, he felt her between her legs and was pleased to find it wet. He then inserted his fingers in her channel and his mind in hers. She allowed both. Slowly, she parted her legs and opened her mind to him.

Alain stopped abruptly at the revelation. "You are untouched?" He asked.

Alexis sat up and tried to cover her breast. His fingers were still in her. "N—nobody has ever… I've never let anyone… Is it a bad thing?" She managed to say between heavy breaths.

"It is very good." Her Latin lover approved. "But the children?"

"Oh, they're not mine. I adopted them because they have talents too." She admitted. Nobody has ever been intimate with her. Men only wanted her money. The fiend, who was looking for her, wanted only her body.

But Alain not only wanted her body. He also wanted her love and he was willing to give his life for her love.

"You are beautiful, Alexis, inside and outside." He opened his mind and flooded love along with the passion. The things he wanted were so easy to give. But how come she felt reluctant to give them? He wanted a lifetime commitment and her love of a very long time. He wanted her to be his true lifemate.

"Nobody has ever said that to me and meant it."

"You know I mean every word. You are my lifemate. Say you will be with me. Say you will love me for eternity."

"Lifemate? As in wife? We don't even know each other well."

"We have the rest of our lives to know each other well. Love me. Be with me." He nibbled on her throat lengthening his fangs and gently nipped. Then, he took his first exchange. Alain slashed his chest and held her to him. He urged her to drink. The first blood exchange was done. Carefully, he licked her lips of the evidence and went to enthrall her in some other way.

Alexis felt a haze over her. She was so wrapped up in lust she was no longer thinking straight. Blood. He took her blood and she took his. Quite kinky! Blood. Lifemate. Eternity. He wanted her for eternity. He wanted her to be his lifemate. He wanted her blood.

"No!" She snapped from her enthrallment. This midnight creature cannot believe his seductive spell was broken. "I can't commit a lifetime with you. I don't even know you."

Dejected, Alain stood up, straightened his clothes and left through the windows.

* * *

What had happened? He thought she wanted it. He thought she would agree to being his lifemate. "Is it because human lifemates do not know they are our salvation?" Alain asked his friend Diego.

Leona was dancing with some friends on the dance floor. It was a busy night and the party was still in full swing.

"If you can remember, it took a while for me to woe Leona. She was tough. It took me weeks. You have to be patient."

"She still has a wall in her mind. She doesn't want me in. She doesn't want anyone in."

Diego patted his friend on the back. "She'll come around, amigo. You just have to be patient."

And so Alain gave his lifemate space. They avoided each other during his shifts. Alain went on being the children's Manny while Alexis retreated in her shop. It went on for a week before anyone noticed something bothered them both.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Alexis. She checked her security monitors to see who was knocking. The mansion's security systems were her design. She had a monitor to show what does on in her house. It was Rodolfo.

"Rody, what are you doing here? It's so late in the night."

Rodolfo went pass her and jumped on her bed. "I can't sleep, Mami. _Alym_ usually tells me stories of warriors and vampires but he hasn't been doing so for weeks now."

Vampire? Was that what he was? He took her blood and she took his too. Was she turning? Is that the lifetime commitment he was talking about?

"_Alym_ is sad. I can tell. You are sad too." Rodolfo said.

"No, Rody. Mami is just tired."

"Can I sleep here, Mami? Just tonight?"

Alexis wanted to be alone but she could not find the heart to turn him away. "Alright, Rody, just for tonight."

Minutes later, Joaquin came padding down to her bedroom too. The three of them snuggled together although there was lots of space. Her bed was spacious.

"We would be complete if only we had a Papi, too." Rodolfo mused.

"I wish Alain was our Papi." Joaquin said.

Their mother smiled. What a picture that would make! A picture formed in her mind of Alain and the boys. He was good for them. He understood the boys as nobody could. He understood her too.

* * *

"What's this?" Alexis asked.

Carlos handed her a white letter. "It's his resignation letter, Seniora. He said he was going back to his country of origin. I think Europe in some mountains."

So that was it? She pushed the only man who ever understood her. He was going home. "Call him."

"He already left. I could have Romnic drive you to his flat."

Twenty minutes later, she arrived at his gated house. It was a small villa with lush gardens. The house itself was small. It seems gardens and outdoors were the important thing to Alain Martin.

Alexis rushed to the door and pounded. She prayed he was still there. Could he have left already?

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Alain asked. He came from the gardens.

"I don't want you to leave!" She blurted out.

Alain smiled. "You always said what you wanted."

"I want you to stay. You're… good for the boys. They need you." She said.

He shook his head. "I need a lifetime with you."

"Are you a vampire?"

Alain actually laughed. Was that the only reason she was hesitant for a commitment? "No. Opposite, actually. I am very much alive." He opened the door to his house and led her in.

It was a bachelor's pad with everything a person would need but nothing he used. Carpathians do not cook, eat or do toilet business. There were artworks hanging on the walls, some displayed in easels and some sculptures on pedestal. I was a gallery.

"These portraits! They were done by the masters! These are worth a fortune!" Alexis exclaimed. She looked at them closely. Each had the same subject matter, a very masculine man. "They are all you!"

"Yes. Back then some of these masters were not yet masters. I loved art and I wanted to be remembered. They used me as a model. I purchased some of the early works. You can still see me in museums today." Alain smiled.

"Just how old are you?" She asked.

"Very old. Perhaps that is why we are not so compatible! I am a grandfather!" He jested.

"Stop, just tell me."

"Close to five hundred. You lose count after three hundred. That's the time males of my race lose emotions and color. When we find our lifemates, we gain them back. You gave me back my colors, my emotions, my world."

"Just what are you?" She couldn't help but put her hands on his face. They were warm. He was not undead.

"I am Carpathian, named after the race that originated from that mountain. We live hundreds of years, we have different abilities that humans can classify as psychic but we cannot survive during the day. Some of us who fail to find lifemates turn into the undead, a vampire."

"If I say no, would you turn into a vampire?" She dared.

Alain shook his head. "I would meet the dawn first than be undead."

She gasped. "Ki—kill yourself?" Alexis didn't know what propelled her to fling herself in his arms. All she could think about was him and how she couldn't bear his absence. The time they avoided each other, she was dying inside.

Alain showered her with kisses. He then carried her into the bedroom. There was a four-poster bed and drapes all over it. He waved a hand and candles lit around the room. A shower of petals fell from nowhere.

"More hidden talents?" She asked. "What else can you do?"

He smiled. "I can make clothes out of thin air or…" With a wave of his hands, she was completely naked. "make them go away."

She gasped. This was beyond psychic. This was magic. He was a magician. "Are you ready?" Right at that very moment, she was ready to give him the world.

Alexis relaxed and opened her mind. At once he saw he childhood, her growing years, her loneliness. He saw why she was forever creating impenetrable cases because she was making impenetrable safes for her heart too. She loved her father but he was distant. She loved the boys but she was distant.

He heard a malevolent voice haunting her. It drove her to building impenetrable fortresses to keep herself and the children from the voice. No longer. He was there now. He was going to be her fortress. From this moment on, he was going to cover her body and protect it.

"I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life to you." He nipped her in the breast. "I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my life. I give you my soul. I give you my body." And he trailed lower. "I take into keeping the safe that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all time." He found his goal and breathed into it. Her breath was getting ragged. "Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. Bound to me for all eternity and forever in my care."

Alexis felt tiny threads binding them. She felt she could not exist without him. How could she have pushed him away? She opened herself and he deepened his kisses down there. She shuddered and voiced her approval. With his adept fingers, he stroked her nub and sent her into her peak.

"I've never felt that way before." She admitted. He smiled. "Do it again!"

"You are so demanding." He teased as he speared her with his tongue. Alexis screamed. He liked the response. He knew she would like other thing he had in mind too. But for now, he needed to claim her.

Carefully, he climbed on top of her settling his weight evenly so as not to crush her. He guided his ever stiffening rod into her portal. At first, she stiffened but he fingered her so she would be pliant. He then licked her nipples. She was now ready to accept her.

"Ah! It hurts!" She protested.

"Only for a little bit, _Amor_. It will be pleasure after this. I promise." So Alain carefully inched inside her and broke her hymen. The pain was momentary and he showed her pleasure beyond anything she could compare to. He made the second exchange while they joined.

"Thank you for letting me in." He whispered. She clung to him. He was the voice in her mind. Right from the start. He was her guardian. He was her knight.

They made love some more and finally she slept.

It was moments to dawn. Alexis was readying to get home. She wanted to tell the boys the happy news. Alain would be with them forever.

"I'll meet you after my lifeguard duty." He kissed her. She would be waiting at home while he was sleeping beneath his garden.

"I can't wait."

She was feeling uneasy. Perhaps it's the separation. He did bind them to each other and he told her that it was permanent. They would be together. She demanded a wedding and he would give her one, a night wedding. They would have to renovate the East Wing. An underground chamber should be made only accessible to them. A bedroom upstairs would be accessible to the children's wing. Speaking of children, Alain wanted more children. The empty rooms of the Mansion would be filled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Alain rushed outside. Alexis was gone. Something has taken her. He shifted form not caring who saw him.

_Diego, I felt a vampire too late. He has taken Alexis. It is my fault. He scanned the air. The vampire was headed to the hills there were caves there to hide him._

_Dawn is upon us. I am on my way to the hills._ Diego said.

When the two Carpathians reached the hills, it was too late. It was already dawn. The vampire has hidden and he has hidden Alexis with him. They had no choice but to seek cover from the sun.

_It is my fault! _Alain kept repeating. _I made her let her guard down. I lured her out of her house. I dismissed the malevolent voice of her childhood to nightmares. Now, my lifemate is in danger because of me._

_Sleep. The fiend is also asleep. We will awake early and seek her._

* * *

Alexis was shaking in fright. This thing, whatever it was, has taken her. It was the fiend from her nightmares! He found her. She was out of her fortress! He found her! _Alain! Where are you?_

"Now, my mate! It's been too long, too long! We finally meet face to face. I've been very patient. Now, let me see you!" The fiend was so hideous. He was like a rotting corpse animated to life. This was the undead, the vampire.

The monster tore at her clothes. Alexis struggled and tried to run but his grip was so strong and his breath toxic. It made her dizzy. He fondled her and she knew he wanted to do more.

_Alain! Save me! _

"Dawn!" The fiend shrieked. "We will continue tonight. Don't wander around, my love. I have set many traps and hate to waste you to them." He warned her and buried himself in soil.

Traps? The creature set traps? What would happen to Alain? Tired and shaken, Alexis lay on the ground and slept.

* * *

_Alexis, Amor. Wake. I need to know you are alright. Can you see which cave you are in? Look around and I will see through your eyes._ Alain said.

_More hidden talent?_

_He is brimming with talents._ An unknown voice said.

_Who is that? _

_That is my friend Diego. He is known to exaggerate. Ah, I see which cave to go to._

_Alain! The vampire has set traps!_

_Yes, I can sense it. Do not worry, Amor. I am well-trained for this. If anything happens to me, Diego will take you and the boys to the Carpathian Mountains under the protection of our prince._

_Alain, I don't want anything to happen to you. I would die without you._

_I am coming, mi Amor. Keep out of the fiend's way and stay very still. Te quiero._

Alain and Diego zigzagged through the cave of the vampire. It was an hour before sundown. They had to hurry. Alain could feel Alexis' agitation. She hated every minute in this hellhole. She needed her knight.

The duo avoided traps careful not to activate any for that would wake the vampire. Why can I not feel the fiend? He asked Diego.

I heard the vampires have acquired skills. The evil Mage Xavier and his grandson, Razvan, had allied with the vampires and they made spells to block us out. Diego told him.

Finally they arrived at the large chamber underground. Alexis was in a corner, cowering. The vampire was climbing out of the soil. It was sundown.

He charged at the two Carpathians, claws sharpened and ready to rip. They dodged the attack. Diego called forth the bats in the cave and bid them to attack the vampire. Hundreds of bats swooped and clawed the fiend in the face.

While the vampire was distracted, Alain called thunder to be his sword. With one mighty stroke, he stabbed the vampire right through the chest making sure his heart was burned. The fiend fell into ashes and disintegrated.

Alain and Diego made sure to clean the cave with magic and herbs. Vampire blood and bile destroyed everything even when they when dead.

"Amor, are you alright?" He checked Alexis for the tenth time. She was unharmed, only shaken. "Meet my friend Diego."

"A pleasure to meet you." Diego bowed.

"Let us go home, Alain." She rested her head on her lifemate's chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

The wedding was small but cozy. Alexis had no family. She only had the boys and the staff. Alain brought his friends along. There was not many of them too.

The couple decided that for their honeymoon, they would go to the Carpathian Mountain. The boys would be coming with them too. It would be a chance to meet the prince and Alain's family.

Rodolfo and Joaquin were so thrilled to know Alain would be their Papi. He legally adopted the boys. From henceforth, they were now Rodolfo and Joaquin Martin. They were so pleased. They were also pleased to know they were going to travel to different places with their Mami and new Papi.

The paintings and sculptures were placed in the private study in the East Wing of the mansion. Alexis couldn't help but admire the subject. Alain's body was perfection. It had the right curves and even tones.

"Even if I could travel back to time, I would not let the masters paint you." Alain said.

"Oh? Why not? Did you not say I was beautiful?" Alexis teased.

"Of course but the masters would demand you model for them naked. I will object to that. Only I can see you perfect body. I will be the master who paints you."

She opened her robe to his view. "One more hidden talent?"

Let scooped her up with blinding speed. "I will show you talent!" He then proceeded to the bedchamber.

End.


End file.
